1.1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved apparatus for measuring body to lead tolerances of very odd components ("VOCs") .
1.2 Related Art
When VOCs are inserted automatically into a printed circuit board, a gripper holds the body of the component. However, at the moment of insertion, the leads have to be at the right location. The controller for the gripper knows where the leads should be; but, if the lead locations differ too much from the "ideal" component, the insertion will fail. Automatic insertion requires an accurate measurement of the body-to-lead tolerance.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known system for measuring body to lead tolerances. In the known apparatus a robot moves a VOC through feedthrough area 101. The leads of the VOC interrupt laser-light beams 102 and 103. Laser-light beams 102 and 103 come from laser 106, via mirror 107, and semi-transparent mirror IOS. The interruptions are detected in the photocells 104 and 105. Based on the interruptions, positions of the leads are calculated.
The known system has the disadvantage that there may be occlusions between leads. The known system has the further disadvantage that a laser is needed. The known system is also not self-contained. It requires input from the gripper controller. In addition, improved cost, speed, and accuracy are needed.